Lazy Afternoons
by Kairi248
Summary: After Roxas' memories are replaced with false ones, Axel watches Hayner, Pence and Olette and can't help but feel bitter towards their new found friendship with Roxas.  One-shot.


**Alrighty, so my song choice for this fan fiction is...*drumroll* ...Hiroyuki Nakamura's piano version of "Roxas'! **

**And FYI, this is not a yaoi. I'm sorry for those who are into that sort of thing, but that's very much not my style XD  
><strong>

**Anyhoo, leave a quick review? **

* * *

><p>The four figures sat together on top of the clock tower, laughing and making plans for their summer vacation. Just the four of them. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas. That's how it had <em>always<em> been. That's how it would always be.

They had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They spent long days venturing through Twilight Town. Shopping, laughing, exploring, enjoying life. It wasn't unusual for them to be spending a day up on the large clock tower, overlooking the quiet town. They did this nearly every day in the summer. They ventured up to the top of the tower above the train station and watched the sunset, while eating their favorite; sea-salt ice cream. Hayner would complain about whatever he could find that had annoyed him that day. Olette would somehow correct him. Pence would sit and laugh at the pair the whole time. It was an ongoing memory that Roxas wouldn't trade for the world. He couldn't think of a time where he had ever been happier. He couldn't explain it, but it just felt right. This very tower was Roxas' favorite place to be. It was one of those traditions that you couldn't help but hold so close to you...even if you didn't know what made you cherish it so. 

He watched the children from within the safety of the shadows. He watched _him_ closely. He looked so...content? No, happy. Roxas looked happy. How was that possible? Axel couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Wait..._Feel_?

Axel had caught himself doing a lot of that lately. It bothered him that he had no one to talk to about these emotions. He never used to have them, only mere memories of emotions. But eventually the memories became alive. Honestly, Axel wasn't sure if he liked it.

The clock tower held a deep sadness how. He remembered when they three of them would sit on the tower and- Wait. Three? Three of them? Only two...Roxas, Axel and...and...

No, just the two of them. There could not have been a third. But strange and distant memory kept pushing at Axel's mind. He felt as if he were forgetting something. Someone. Axel closed his eyes and thought hard. He pictured Roxas sitting here with him, watching the sun set. What had they used talk about? Friendships. Friendships and behavior. There was one time when Roxas was really upset. Axel had asked him what the matter was, and Roxas had asked Axel what would cause a friend to suddenly pull away and not want to be around you anymore. He had been talking about a girl. One in particular...

Axel's eyes shot open. Larxene? No, no. Roxas hadn't been talking about Larxene, had he? Larxene had nothing to do with anyone besides Marluxia. Roxas...he'd been talking about... But there _was_ nobody else. Axel's mind was foggy now.

He hated this place. He hated himself for coming here. For the first time in years, Axel felt sadness. Roxas was with his new found friends. The very kids that the pair of them used to study from afar. He was eating sea-salt ice cream and he was happy. He had no memory of Axel. No memory of the Organization. Nothing. Axel couldn't help but be bitter. He wanted someone to blame, but there was no one. He needed to remain loyal to the Organization, didn't he?

He sat quietly and listened to the four children.

"Hayner, Pence, Roxas?"

"Yes?" Came the first reply.

"Yeah?" The the second.

"What's up?" The third.

"We have to make sure this vacation is the best of all!"

The other children happily agreed.

It was Roxas who questioned. "How?"

Olette thought about that for a moment.

"I know! We should all go to the beach."

The children all agreed.

Axel found himself scowling at the innocent trio that had taken away his best friend. His only friend. He found himself hating them. All of them. But, how could he feel that way? He shouldn't. It wasn't right. Roxas was happy now...that's what mattered most, wasn't it? Besides, Axel had no heart to feel hatred with.

With that thought Axel looked at Roxas' face one more time knowing that their friendship was over and forgotten. He reminded himself that the next time they saw each other they would be enemies. After that...

Axel refused to think about it. It was time to RTC. Axel forcefully told himself that the past was the past, and nobodies weren't meant to feel.

It just wasn't fair. How come Axel remembered Roxas, yet Roxas had no memory? Why should Axel have to suffer the sting of rejection and pain. Roxas was completely free. Axel had to remind himself that his at-one-time friend was better off now. He was with normal people. People with hearts, with free will.

He glanced sadly at his former friend one last time before summoning the portal of darkness to return him to that prison of a castle. 

"You know, I don't know what I'd do if we didn't have our days together." Pence admitted.

Roxas smiled at his buddy. "You know, I couldn't agree more."

Olette grinned. "Well we'll always have each other, right guys?"

All three of the friends turned to Hayner, waiting for him to say something. But Hayner only rolled his eyes. That was enough though. For Hayner, that was an agreement.

"Right!" Pence and Roxas promised.

And so that was the day that marked the beginning of their summer vacation. Hayner, Pence, Olette, Roxas. That's how it had always been. That's how it would _always_ be.


End file.
